Story of a Statue
by Ronnoco
Summary: The chronicles of Terra. Starts with Terra and her mother, will fast-forward later to meeting the Titans, then Betraying them. It's good so far! Please RxR, Will have TxBB, RaexRob
1. Swallowed Hole

NOTE: I do not own the Teen Titans or related. I borrowed some scenes from the show, however the majority is of my own. I totally made up the stuff that is mine, so deal with it if you don't like it. Constructive criticism and support is welcome, but I would appreciate it if you don't waste my time with meaningless flamers and insults. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter I- Swallowed Hole

Terra is an orphan, a wanderer, and source of destruction. She has done truly horrible things. Murderer by mistake, carving her own, cruel destiny in the rock she controls. This unimaginable life began its course in one of her earliest memories. The memory of her mother...

Terra looked up at her mother, searching for any sign of reassurance as the doctor stabbed her arm, withdrawing blood for testing. She didn't know _why_ exactly these tests were being done. When she asked Mom the other day, the reply was simply to ' find Daddy'. How on this earth that would find her dad, Terra did not know; but she trusted Mother and her word and left the matter at that.

Today, however, Terra did not see the usual comfort in the woman's eyes. She saw only stress and pain. _'Caused by me...' _Terra thought, guiltily. She thought back to the incident the previous day, when somehow she had buried another child in the sandbox at the playground. It was because Terra wanted to share his truck, and he had refused. Next thing, he was gasping for air from beneath the heap of never-ending granules. _' I always cause trouble...'_

The mother acted overly professional during the traumatizing procedure, ignoring every one of Terra's pleas. When the good-doctor offered a lollipop to ease the pain, Mom was there to answer a swift 'no' and whisk Terra away. Down the alleys and walks of the city the mother pulled, Terra becoming more and more upset and depressed as they went on. _'Why couldn't I have the sucker? I did everything Mom wanted... Why didn't she hug me, the other moms were hugging _their_ kids after _their_ needles... The other moms let _their _kids have suckers, too...Did I do it wrong? Was Mom mad at me? Probably for the sandbox thing yesterday... But I didn't mean too!... She just doesn't love me anymore, there's something wrong with me...'_

The 5-year-old continued wallowing in her hole of hatred; hatred in herself, hatred in her mother. The anger increasing, tension and fear building, the ever-increasing feeling of being alone. The two were at this point starting across the busy Main Street, Terra fighting back sorrowful tears. Suddenly, the ground shook; the road began pulling on itself...

_'...I wish the ground would just swallow me whole...'_

And it did. The street literally opened up, ingesting Terra and her mother into it. At the last possible moment, though, the mother latched onto the edge of the road, slinging Terra onto her back as she did so. All around screams could be heard, the smell of a gas fire strong, the sound of crashing cars unavoidable. "Terra, climb up onto the road! Quick!"

Terra did as told, at the top staring down upon her mother, a view of her she had never witnessed before. Her eyes were kind. Full of enormous fear, however caring. _'She loves me...'_

All the hatred and depression Terra had felt before had drained away to the farthest depths. She felt an uncontrollable love to her parent, knowing that she was cared for. The eyes radiated hope and fear, they unearthed the friend buried within.

But just as the hole in Terra's heart healed over, the extravagant crack into the earth began to close. She struggled dearly, the mother fighting for her life, clinging on as best as she could.

Until she slipped.

Down into the ground the woman fell. Terra looked away as a disturbingly distinct 'thud' was heard. The ground continued to close, coming together perfect to the last crease.

Terra stared down at the crack, having smoothly sealed itself shut. She laid her small hand upon it, a tear noiselessly falling to the ground. A silent prayer humming in her head.

She sat there, never looking away, hoping futilely for Mom to reappear. But she didn't.

Well, that's my version of Terra's first tragedy, mixing comfortably with the history of how she came to be. Hoped you liked it. No, I won't be stupid and not update until I get a certain number of reviews. I hate it when people do that. Nonetheless, I wouldn't mind a kind word or two!;) (hint hint! wink wink!) Next chapter, I think I'll fast-forward to Terra's cave and the battle with the giant-scorpion-thingy (that is what it is, right?) Maybe I'll start sooner then that with life on the streets and her other horrible deeds. I dunno. I'll sleep on it... (snores)


	2. Discovery

Chapter2- Discovery

_Down into the ground Mom fell. I looked away as a disturbingly distinct 'thud' was heard. The ground continued to close, coming together perfect to the last crease..._

"Nooooo!" Terra jolted awake, a flash of yellow light meeting her as she did. She held her forehead, feeling the cold sweat beaded on it. Blinking a few times, she glanced around the room, looking to see if she woke anyone at the shelter. A little girl across from Terra was sitting upright in her cot, clutching the oversized pillow like a shield. "S-sorry." Terra began, "Hee, um, you can go back to sleep now. Sorry." The child slumped back into her covers, watching Terra cautiously.

With a deep breath, Terra stared down at her hands. They always stung slightly after a bad dream, but she didn't know why. And what had been that brief glow? At first, she suspected that someone must have been using a flashlight, however she saw no-one. Rubbing her sore eyes, Terra laid back down onto her cot. How she hated that cot; all over it a stench hovered, a decaying smell of filth and grime, of the life she lived...

As the deathly gray of early dawn approached, Terra slinked out of bed and slipped on a worn pair of jeans. She began packing her backpack with all she owned: a few changes of clothes, a pad of paper with a pencil, a toothbrush, a flashlight, and a wrapped-up red handkerchief. Within the scarlet bundle was her most prized possession, what remained of her life before the quake: the baby-blue hair comb. Her mother had given it to her.

Additionally, Terra slipped into her pocket a duct-tape wallet (containing what little she had earned from odd jobs) and secured a watch around her wrist. Terra pulled on a dark hoodie over the black t-shirt and gray long-underwear underneath, and set out for the beach.

The beach was one of Terra's most favorite places; the sand always felt so _right_ in her hands, and the island in the middle of the bay looked so soothing. Of course, the one thing to make any grand place even better, was a sunrise. The oranges and blacks battled across the sky, warring for claim to world; good light forever won. The colors seemed so magnificent, glorious even, in their wage for earth's ceiling. Terra sighed heavenly. "How wonderful would it be to see the sunrise from that island out there," she said to no one in particular, "to just walk across the water like nothing, set up a lawn-chair, and sit there the whole day. Alone." She chuckled lightly, "Or maybewith someone, that is, if I _had_ someone."

The water was mesmerizing, especially the smooth rock below. Terra rolled up her sleeves, and placed her hand though the cool water to feel the slippery stones below. _'You know, _someone_ ought to build a bridge out to that island, or put something on it for that matter...' _She dreamed vaguely to herself.

Suddenly, her hand felt warm. Then it felt hot, and, if you would believe it, _glowed. _Stunned, Terra quickly withdrew her hand, fearing of what might happen. There was a soft rumble, then, slowly, the water began to quiver. The water rippled more and more, just as a strip of bedrock rose above, forming a perfect bridge between the place where Terra kneeled and the island in the harbor.

Terra gasped, horrified of what just happened. It was undeniable; somehow (by magic, perhaps) she had caused that bridge to appear. Positively inevitable. She glared at her hand, lost in confusion. Slowly, Terra arose, carefully backing away from the shoreline. _'No, this is not happening. Things like this are impossible. Thirteen-year-old girls don't make bridges appear. Their hands don't glow and they don't have powers. They're normal...'_

Gradually, the rock-mass lowered down back into the depths where it had come from. Gradually, Terra became less and less visible in the horizon as she ran. And gradually, her gift awoke from the dormant slumber where it had hidden for so long...

* * *

So, uh, what do you think, eh? I kind of liked it, next chapter will be better and hopefully longer. I have a habit for shortness ;) RXR greatly appreciated. I'm open to ideas, too, or any details from Terra's first episode. Haven't seen it in forever. (That chapter will come soon, maybe after the next one.) 


End file.
